


Death Cannot Stop True Love

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [38]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cordelia's Grave, Drabble, F/M, Flowers, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, POV Angel (BtVS), Post-Episode: s05e12 You're Welcome, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: The plastic on the bouquet of forget-me-nots crinkles as Angel stands before Cordelia's grave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "silence" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/
> 
> Also written for the prompt "Any, Any, placing Forget Me Not's in somebody's grave" on comment-fic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/759563.html?thread=99993099#t99993099
> 
> The title comes from this quote from The Princess Bride by William Goldman: “Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.”

The plastic on the bouquet of forget-me-nots crinkles as Angel stands before Cordelia's grave.  
  
The courtyard of the Hyperion Hotel is silent tonight. The air is weighted with sorrow.  
  
Angel remembers Cordelia's shrieking laughter, the buzz of sarcastic remarks and meaningful reassurances that used to follow him everywhere.  
  
His life has become quiet without her.  
  
He places the blue flowers down at the base of her tombstone and traces his fingertips over the letters in her name. Angel wishes he could touch her face, even just one more time.  
  
Angel turns and walks away. Only the stars witness his weeping.


End file.
